


A strange meeting

by Illithid4



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illithid4/pseuds/Illithid4
Summary: Vox stumbles onto Charlie in a strange place
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A strange meeting

Vox strode down the side streets of pentagram city. He wouldn’t be here on any other day, but he was running a bit late for an important meeting. A shortcut was required. As he hurried, he couldn’t help but to notice that the streets were eerily silent, except for the sounds of sobbing. Curiosity getting the better of him, he started recording as he moved his way closer to the noise. It wasn’t long until he found the source: a demon with long blond hair, curled up into a ball. Vox grunted. Didn’t seem worth his time after all. But the demon heard the noise he emanated and turned to look, giving Vox a look at the mystery demon’s face. He recognized it immediately from the balls and interviews: Charlotte Mange. She gave a little gasp and curled up tighter, almost scared. Of what? Vox knew he had to find out. Making sure he was still recording, he slowly approached her, crouching down to be nearer to her level. “Hello your highness. What’s caused you to come here?” He murmured, moving a hand closer to her back slowly, as to not provoke her. He’s heard firsthand accounts of what could happen if she gets mad, and he didn’t feel like dying today. Charlotte mumbled something to herself as she rocked back and forth, brushing against his open palm. She froze for a second, but then seemed to press into it. She spoke so quietly Vox was unable to hear, even with his high-tech microphones. He moved his hand slightly as she leaned into it. “What was that your highness? I couldn’t hear. Please speak up.” Vox moved closer. “If you want me to leave or stop, say so anytime. I don’t want to get you mad.” Charlotte mumbled again, this time a bit louder so he could hear.  
“I’m scared. Alastor is doing something bad and i don’t know what to do. Can you help Vox?”  
The fact she was willing to say that so openly was astounding to Vox. She was willing to give information to him, the radio demon’s greatest enemy, because he acted like this? She really was a strange demon.”Of course princess. I can’t disobey a royal order after all. What can you tell me?” His other hand reached forward too to rub against her back.  
“Al’s been messing with my head. He says some things have happened when i know they haven’t and he says some things haven’t happened despite me doing them. I don’t know why he could be trying to gaslight me but I’m scared.”  
As Charlotte talked, Vox became more and more concerned. (He wasn’t sure why, but the princess had always been able to get people to care for her. He had to stay on guard. How could he benefit from this?) Alastor was attempting to manipulate the Princess? If he succeeded who knows what Alastor would have her do. (Vox knew. Alastor would send her after him. It’s what he would do after all, and if anything Alastor was a more evil version of himself.) “hey. It’s going to be okay. I might be able to help. Calm down. I can help you. I promise.” The words tumbled out of Vox’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. He had just made a promise in hell. One of the things to never do.  
“Promise?”  
Charlotte turned to look at him. He stared into her eyes, the first full view of her face he got sense the beginning of the conversation. She was a mess. Tears streaming down her face, hair all messed up, it elicited a pang of pity from his robotic chest. His mind went a mile a minute. Either back out now and stay well away from the danger inherent with the princess, or help her, risk death, but have the chance do coming out so far on top he could change hell in any way he liked. He brushed his hand across her face to wipe away the tears. “I promise, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work! I’m not the best at writing, so suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
